


Jake English is probably going to be okay. I mean, probably. Maybe. Not.

by air_bear_was_here



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air_bear_was_here/pseuds/air_bear_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English. Your eyes are closed. When did you shut them? You can not remember. Why are you kneeling on the ground? Why are your hands covering your face? What the hell is going on?<br/>Your name is Jake English, and something is terribly wrong with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing I have ever written, so thats why it isn't too good. But, thank you for reading it anyway.

You were in a meeting, of sorts. A conference.

After your kid-guardians showed up with four trolls, and after the crying/hugging/highly anticipated meeting, you all gathered in the boy with the blue pajamas house. Your biological son, whose name is John. Your biological daughter/grandmother filled in the medium with all of their planets; everything was going fine. Discussing plans of action that could be taken against Lord English, the one you are named for. It was going well, and you were seated next to Jade, listening to the debate with rapt attention. You turned to Jade, to say something, you can’t remember what, but then you started screaming and you couldn’t breath and there was pain pain pain and you were on fire and you heard screaming from far away. Then, you were on the floor. On knees, eyes clamped shut and face covered with hands that are not shaking.

Your name is Jake English and you can not move your body. You can feel, your hands, your knees, your heartbeat, but you can not move. You can hear.

“Jake!”

“WH4T TH3…?”

“IS THIS NORMAL?”

“holy shit.”

And someone puts their hands on your shoulders.

“Jake?” It’s Dirk. He sounds scared. You are scared. You try to speak. You try to say ‘what’s happening?’ You try to call out for help. But you can not speak. But you can hear and you hear laughter. You are not laughing, but the voice laughing sounds like your own. Dirk removes his hands and grabs your wrists. He slowly pulls them down, and away from your face.

“Jake?” More panic in his voice. Your eyes open, but you don’t open them. You see the room around you; Dirk is in front of you, and John is behind him, and the troll with the short horns is next to him and you see Jade and Jane and Roxy and Rose and Dave and all of them. And you see Dirks eyes grow wide through his pointed glasses, hardly visible, as he drops your wrists and pulls out a sword, leaping backwards. Everyone looks mortified. You are laughing louder. And you are standing up, but you still can not move. But you can see, and you can hear, and you can feel your body moving. Your name is Jake English, and you are certain something is really wrong with you.

~

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are freaking the hell out. When he started screaming it was chaos; the screams went on for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes. You tried to run to him, to shake him out of whatever trance he was in, but John grabbed your arm.

“wait.” He said. Wait? How could you wait? He was screaming in pain and agony and you could not take it. But then, the screaming stopped and you wretched your arm free and kneeled in front of the emerald eyed boy.

“Jake?” You say softly. He doesn’t answer. But he starts laughing. It sounds unfamiliar; none of the joy or usual happiness behind it. This laugh sounded cold, hysterical, and dark. You grab his thin wrists, and drag them away from his face.

“Jake?” You say, less soft. More nervousness and panic setting in. You try to remain calm, after all, what is the worse thing that have happened? A minor seizure? A cruel prank? Jake wouldn’t do that, you know this, but you can hope (even if hope was his thing, not yours) He’s fine, you know this. Jake English is always fine. Then his eyes snap open and you realize how terribly wrong you are. His eyes are not eyes. They are pool balls and they are flashing, changing. You leap back, and grab your sword. You are dumbfounded, but certain that something is very, very wrong. And that things for you all are super screwed.

~

Your name is Jake English and while you are very much alive, you are a prisoner in your own body. You see them, the seven gods surrounding you, and the trolls with barred teeth; all of them are now armed. John yells at Dirk.

“get away from him! thats not jake!” And dirk does, scramble backwards from you, even further. ‘guys!’ you want to say, ’it’s me!’ Because it is you. Isn’t it? How could it not be you? But you can’t move, or really show this at all. Are you sure that you are you? You are panicking. What the hell is happening? That’s when you hear your jaw and lips and tongue articulate words, and hear those words bounce off your ears, but you are not speaking.

“Better listen to your little leader. Jake English isn’t running the show right now. I am!” And you chuckle. The voice is yours, but it’s silky, cold, and cruel. ‘I’m here!’ You try to scream. ‘I’m in here!”

“You motherfucker.” Dirk forces out, through gritted teeth. “I’m going to kill you.” He looks like he is going to explode into a hurricane of rage.

Jane has a tear running down her face, but she looks angry. Her giant fork is pointed at your chest.

Roxy looks similar, detached. Trying to keep herself from breaking down. Her gun is aimed at your skull.

“This kid truly does make a wonderful vessel for my power. Hardly any resistance.” You smirk.

“john,” Dave Strider says hesitantly, “what are we going to do.” Johns eyes are sad, and look too old for a sixteen year old.

“we are going to win.” Your hand pulls one of your numerous guns out of the sylladex. You lazily twirl it on your finger.

“Now, now. How do you expect to do that, when I’m not even playing?” You purr. “I do love games. But think of this as… A trial run. I am not fighting right now. In fact, I am retreating.” You make an absurd motion with your hands, gun held tightly. “This is a warning. Showing you fools who you are messing with. I’m Lord English. And I could kill anyone of you now, including this kid. But I won’t, because you can’t fight back. It would be like stomping an ant. Easy, but pointless. I want some fun!” You grin. You laugh again. “When I am playing, you will know. I never lose a game.”

And suddenly, you are on all fours, gasping for breath and you can move and it feels amazing. You lift your hand in front of your face and flex your fingers.

“Jake!” Dirk gasps, and tries to help you, but John grabs him.

“no.”

“D-dirk?” You manage to get out. You look up, into his eyes. Everyone’s watching you. And they all still have their weapons out (except Dirk, that is).

“G-guys?” You say, your voice cracking slightly. “It’s me. It’s Jake.” They do not put down anything. “Please, help me.” You are scared shitless and what you really need is someone to talk to you. To help you stop shaking.

“stand up.” John commands.

“john…” Jade says, hesitantly. He ignores her.

“stand up, jake.” He says, slightly warmer. You scramble to your feet.

“jake, name one of your favorite movies.” What?

“A-avatar. With the blue people?” You choke out. John looks at Jane and she nods. John puts away his hammer, and so does everyone else. Some eye you distrustfully. He lets go of Dirks shoulder. At least you are all okay, you think. At least you are yourself again. But you know that Lord English could do it again, any time he wants. Your name is Jake English, and you are scared for yourself and your friends, but right now you let yourself be swept up into a hug from Dirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dirk Strider, and your boyfriend was possessed by Lord English four days ago. Since then, you have been “politely asked” to watch him 24/7. Well, save when he is showering and using the toilet. You and Jake have taken to sleeping in the same bed, since you must be near him at night too. You can’t say you weren’t thrilled about this, at first. 

It’s all really hard on him (his sleeping hasn’t been very peaceful). It’s been nearly as hard on you. At night, when his arm is draped over your chest and he is snoring, not very soundly, thoughts flash through your mind. 

What if Jake isn’t really back? What if Lord a English is waiting to take control and kill them? All of them? What if Jake never has even been himself, just Lord English infiltrating your session and no. You can not think like this. Jake is fine. You are going to be fine. You just need to kill Lord English. Yep. Not going to be too difficult. 

You hardly get any sleep. You are afraid that you will wake up to Jake standing over you, smiling that insane smile, laughing and telling you how stupid you are. How Jake never really loved you. How you are doomed, doomed, doomed. You would never tell him this; it would hurt him too much. If it even is Jake. Damn it. 

You are on your way to a strategy meeting; the seers have been working to come up with the best possible course of action. Jake is not allowed inside these meetings; apparently he is on a “need to know basis” (this means you have also not been in any meetings). Today is different though; positions for the fight against Lord English have been decided. So, your guard duty is temporarily lifted as you enter the make shift board room (a room with a single, long table). At the head of the table sits John, next to him Dave, and on the other side Rose. Jade is next to Dave. At the other head of the table is Karkat, with Terezi and Kanaya seated on his sides. Gamzee is nowhere to be seen (no one has seen him since the meteor arrived). Next to Jade there is an empty seat, then there is Jane across from Roxy. You take your place next to the Witch of Space. 

“CAN YOU START NOW, ASSHOLE? THE ONE IN THE STUPID TIGHTS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP!”  
You’d roll your eyes, but no one would see it. 

“yeah, okay. rose and terezi have helped us plan what we are going to do. we have lord english and the condesce who we need to focus on. if anyone has any ideas to help, make sure to speak up.” John starts.

“OK4Y. W3 D3C1D3D TH4T 1T WOULD B3 B3ST TO K33P TH3 KN1GHTS TOG3TH3R. K4RK4T 4ND D4V3 4R3 GO1NG TO GO 4G41NST TH3 COND3SC3.”  
They look at each other.

“ok.” “FINE.” 

“You two will be accompanied by Jane. But remember, you can not kill her until Lord English is dead, or else you will gain her curse of immortality, so you have to subdue her so that she isn’t able to fight with him. Keep her away from the rest of us.” Rose continued.

“me, kanaya, dirk, and roxy-“

“Kanaya, Dirk, Roxy, and I, John.” She corrected him.  
John sighs.   
“kanaya, dirk, roxy, and i will fight lord english. after he is worked over a little bit, terezi, rose, jade, and gamzee, if we find him, will join us in a surprise attack from behind. any questions?”

“What about Jake?” You ask. Everyone looks at each other, as if they all know the answer but you. 

“Dirk, After Recent Events, We Think That Perhaps It Would Be Best For Jake Not To Be… Overly Involved.”

“What? That’s bullshit! Your going to leave him at the house or something? Like a little kid?” You yell. You are suddenly furious. 

“dirk… its probbly for the best…”   
This is completely ridiculous. You are so angry right now; how can they do this to him?

“dirk, hes not going to be at the house. we havent decided anything yet. one thing is for sure, he can not be near lord english. we could have him go with dave and karkat. you guys okay with that?” John says, attempting to calm you.  
Murmurs of agreement follow. 

“okay. we go to battle in three days. get weapons ready, make sure you have any thing alchemized.” He finishes.

The meeting is adjourned and you join Jake, telling him his part of the mission. He looks determined. Three days until you fight Lord English, and then you guys can get on with the game. Three days until you win and everything is going to be fine. You just need to kill Lord English, and his immortal fish lady henchman. What could possibly go wrong?   
Wow, you realize, all of you are so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is really bad. Sorry, I'm still getting the hang of it.


End file.
